What Could Have Been
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: Based on the line "I'm sorry I led you on" from the two weeks promo because I haven't seen many of those posted: Eli is scared of getting too close to someone just to have them ripped away and decides that he'd rather not take the chance.


**A/N- Well I was waiting on the flood of stories based on the "Sorry I led you on" promo but I've only seen a few so I decided to make one myself. I can't wait for this week! When the real scene finally comes on I'll rewrite it for A change of Pace but in the meantime I'm posting this.**

**

* * *

**

**What Could Have Been**

"Hey." Clare greeted happily. They were supposed to go to a mysterious place of Eli's choosing after school, but she hadn't seen him all day so she figured he was out in the school lot fixing Morty, who broke down at least a few times a week.

"Hi." Her eyes furrowed in confusion. _Cold _much? He didn't even spare her a glance. Eli just kept on working on the engine, ingnoring her very presence. Clare clasped her hands together; a nervous habit she'd developed ages ago. No _nicknames_, no _sarcastic remarks_, and not a single movement to recognize the fact that she was standing right in front of him? There was something up. There was no way that the Eli from _yesterday _was the same as the person in front of her.

"You know how I told you about my parents divorcing and you helped me through it when nobody else could?" She started cautiously. His response was a simple nod of the head. She clenched her jaw, continuing. "Well, if there's ever anything you need to tell someone or if you just need help in general I'm here for you Eli. You know that right? I trust you more than I trust _myself_ so I hope you trust me enough to let me in." She looked at the ground, shyly. His head still hadn't come up but he had stopped working, his hands clenched tightly around the wrench in his hand.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He stated slowly, threateningly. She could hear the seething anger hidden just beneath the surface.

"Because I _know you _Eli! You aren't _this _person! This angry hating person! I really like _my _Eli! The one that's sarcastic and caring and hates conformity, but this person in front of me-" She stopped, unshed tears stinging her eyes. "isn't him."

His head snapped up, fire raging in his dark green eyes. "You don't know _anything _about me! You, perfect little Saint Clare, could never relate to someone like me. There could never-ever- be anything between us!"

Clare took a step back. He was pushing her away, literally and figuratively. They had_ kissed_. Yesterday. Not even twenty-four hours ago. She had thought that he liked her. That they would be together and she would _finally _be over all of the drama from the past but of course that didn't happen. She was an idiot to think that it could; _naive._ He didn't like her. Heck, he probably never wanted to see her again! The water in her eyes flooded over, leaving salty trails in their wake.

"What about yesterday?" She choked out. If it had all been a lie, all of the flirting and companionship, then she had to know.

"What? Did you think that I _liked_ you? _Seriously?_ Well I am _so _sorry for leading you on, _Clare-Bear_." His tone was mocking, almost condescending. There wasn't a hint of regret in his voice, but rather than feeling sorry Clare felt a familiar fire burn in her. Anger.

"_Wow,_ Eli! If this was going nowhere to begin with then why didn't you just say so in the first place! We could've saved ourselves a lot of time and effort! I don't know what's wrong but whatever it is I hope you get over it soon." She took a few steps back, uttering one last phrase. " Oh, and you were right. I guess I never really knew how much of a _jerk _Elijah Goldsworthy really was." Then Clare turned on her heels and walked away.

Away from the guy she thought she loved.

He just stood there, the fire slowly draining from his eyes. She had left and now he was alone again. It was sad; watching someone you love walk away from you. It was entirely his fault but it had to be done. Eli couldn't handle losing someone else. If he kept everyone at arm's distance then nobody would get hurt. He couldn't handle anymore sorrow. One death on his shoulders was already too much to bear.

Eli sighed, getting back to work. Morty was all he had left now. "It's better this way." He whispered as Clare's figure disappeared around the corner. But somewhere in his concience a small voice echoed, breaking his fragile heart into even smaller pieces.

_"If it's better this way then why are you hurting so much?" _But truthfully, that question was better left unanswered.

* * *

**A/N- I hope he isn't that mean in the real show. That would make me depressed. Anyway this is just a oneshot. But it's so sad how Degrassi is already halfway over! Jenna's prognant(Maybe she and KC will FINALLY break up) and Eli is being a gloomy ass. It sucks too cause i liked the thought of Clare being Eli's first girlfriend... **

**rEvIeW :)**


End file.
